Die Vernichtung Rohans
by Alicia Spinnet2
Summary: 100 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg ungefähr. Levina ist die Tochter des Königs von Rohan, doch sie ist anders, hat Visionen. Sie flieht, als sie erfährt, dass sie verheiratet werden soll usw. ich kann sowas nid -.-
1. Kapitel 1

1. Bitte reviewt ;)  
  
2. Das was zwischen zwei ~+~ steht, müsst ihr euch als Visionen / Träume vorstellen - ich kanns nich kursiv schreiben, das funzt irgendwie nicht.... sry  
  
~~~  
  
Ich lief zu meinem Pferd Luella, dass sich gerade aufbäumte, weil Éomer, mein Bruder und Thronerbe von Rohan, sich ihr näherte. "Luella, ruhig! Beruhige dich!" schrie ich und ging langsam auf ihre wunderschöne, braune Stute zu. "Éomer! Lass Luella in Ruhe!" rief ich ihm zu. "Warum sollte ich? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Luella bis ans Ende ihres Lebens nur dich als Reiterin akzeptiert!" "Und warum nicht bitte schön?" Ich wusste genau, warum Éomer vorhatte, Luella zu zähmen. Er wollte mir alles nehmen, was ich liebte. Vater hatte er mir schon fast genommen. Vater war mir gegenüber misstrauisch geworden, traute mir nichts mehr zu. Ich ging auf Éomer zu. "Du lässt sie auf der Stelle in Ruhe oder ich erzähl Athela mal so einiges über dich, wovon du bestimmt nicht möchtest dass das irgendwer erfährt." Éomer wurde blass. "Wenn du das machst..." ich zuckte zusammen. Dieser Hass in seiner Stimme! "Sedho, Luella. Im sí." Ich war die einzige aus meiner Familie, die ein bisschen elbisch konnte. Ich hatte es einst von einem alten Wanderer gelernt, der durch unser Land kam. Er nannte sich Beval, und Vater sagte, er sei einer der Istari gewesen, die mit Saruman in den Osten gezogen waren. Einer der blauen Zauberer. Von Saruman hatte ich natürlich gehört, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er sonderlich gefährlich gewesen sein sollte. Mein Vater hatte mir, als er erfuhr, dass Beval mir Sindarin beibrachte, den Umgang mit ihm verboten. Mein Vater hielt nichts von solchen "Künsten". Doch Beval und ich hatten uns weiter getroffen und er hatte mir immer mehr beigebracht. Er hatte mir von Valinor erzählt, von den Elben, von den Ländern im Osten, von der Aufgabe, mit der die Istari einst nach Mittelerde geschickt wurden. Doch eines Tages eröffnete Beval mir, dass er weiterziehen würde, dass er nun zu den grauen Anfurten gehen würde und Mittelerde für immer verlassen würde. Ich wollte ihn abhalten, aber als ich am nächsten Tag zu dem Haus kam, in dem Beval die ganze Zeit über gewohnt hatte, war es leer. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Brief. In elbischen Buchstaben stand "Bo Silivren, o Beval." Silivren, so hatte Beval mich immer genannt. Er hatte mich niemals Levina genannt. Daneben lag ein Dolch in einer Scheide, die ebenfalls mit elbischen Buchstaben beschriftet war. Ich öffnete den Brief. "Liebe Silivren" stand dort geschrieben. "ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass ich gegangen bin. Aber ich wurde von den Valar zurückgerufen, ich musste gehen. Ich will dir auch nur noch einen Rat geben, bevor du nie wieder etwas von mir hören wirst. Die Länder im Osten Mittelerdes, am Meer von Rhûn, sind nun friedlich. Wenn du in Not bist, suche im Osten Zuflucht! Der Osten ist weitgehend unbewohnt, er bietet Platz für ein ganzes Volk. Und nun verabschiede ich mich. Lebwohl! Beval" Ich fragte mich, was er wohl damit meinte. Glaubte er etwa, ich werde einmal Königin von Rohan werden? Nein, das war unmöglich. Mein Bruder Éomer war der Thronerbe. Und selbst wenn er sterben sollte, so würde mein anderer Bruder, Haleth, König werden.  
  
Éomer würde ein schlechter König werden, und das ganze Volk wusste das. Nur mein Vater verschloss die Augen davor. Haleth, ja er wäre ein guter König, doch das Erbfolgerecht liess es nunmal nicht zu, dass er König wurde. Und auch ich wäre eine bessere Königin, ich würde Rohan besser regieren als Éomer. Aber Vater schüttelte immer nur den Kopf wenn Haleth ihm Vorwürfe machte, dass Éomer mal wieder irgendwem Gewalt angetan hatte oder etwas zerstört hatte, was die Besitzer in jahrelanger Arbeit mühsam aufgebaut hatten. Éomer war in ganz Rohan unbeliebt. Ausser bei Vater. Und ausser bei Athela. Athela war ein junges Mädchen aus Gondor, eine entfernte Verwandte des gondorianischen Königs. Sie bewunderte Éomer, sie liebte ihn. Und Éomer liebte sie. Im darauffolgenden Frühjahr sollte die Hochzeit der beiden sein. Da wollte Vater sich von der Königswürde zurückziehen und Éomer würde König werden. Éomer als König. Das wäre der Untergang Rohans. Éomer würde alles für sich beanspruchen, die ohnehin schon viel zu hohen Abgaben noch in die Höhe treiben. Doch Vater interressierte das nicht. Hauptsache, er konnte in Ruhe seinen Lebensabend verbringen und schliesslich sterben. Doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Éomer König wurde! Das konnte ich Rohan nicht antun! Rohan war meine Heimat, mein Land. Ich liebte die Weite der Riddermark.   
  
Als ich noch bei Luella stand, ritten auf einmal drei Ritter an mir vorbei. Ich kannte sie nicht, doch sie ritten zielstrebig auf Meduseld zu, und so vermutete ich, dass sie zu Vater wollten. Ein Pferdeknecht kam angerannt und nahm den drei Herren die Pferde ab. Dann gingen die Reiter zur goldenen Halle. Ich brachte Luella in den Stall, sie hatte auf einer Koppel gestanden. Dann ging ich hinter den Reitern her, nach Meduseld. Als ich eintrat und in mein Gemach wollte hörte ich Stimmen aus dem Thronsaal. Eigentlich wollte ich weitergehen, doch plötzlicgh hörte ich meinen Namen. "Da wird Levina aber staunen wenn sie erfährt, dass sie nicht heiraten wird, wen sie will." sagte eine Stimme. Dann antwortete ihr Vater "sie wird fürchterlich wütend werden, doch dass macht nichts. Schliesslich ist sie meine Tochter, die Tochter des Königs von Rohan und so muss sie eine Ehe eingehen, die Rohan nützt. Und was liegt da näher als der Prinz von Dunland?" Mir wurde übel. Mein Vater wollte mich verheiraten! Mit Alónchûk, diesem rohen Klotz. Der war fast noch schlimmer als Éomer. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand als ich spürte dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ich änderte meinen Entschluss, in mein Zimmer zu gehen und rannte zu Haleth' Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte ich in das Gemach, wo Haleth am Fenster stand und hinaussah. "Haleth!" rief ich mit weinerlicher Stimme und er drehte sich um. "Levina um Eru Willen was ist denn los?" "Vater..." ich schluckte "Vater will mich verheiraten. Mit Alónchûk..." ich weinte. Haleth nahm mich in den Arm. "Woher weisst du das?" "Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen Vater und König Krúzul angehört. Haleth, ich werde ihn nicht heiraten. Das kann ich nicht." "Und was willst du tun?" "Ich werde weglaufen. Ich fliehe." Er sah mich unendlich traurig an. "Ja Levina, ich denke das ist das einzige was im Moment Sinn macht." Dann küsste er mich auf die Wange und ich verliess das Zimmer. In meinem Gemach packte ich schnell die wichtigsten Sachen in ein Bündel und rannte in den Stall. Ich sattelte Luella und packte die Sachen aus dem Bündel in die Satteltaschen. Dann fiel mir etwas ein. Ich rannte zurück in mein Zimmer und holte Bevals Dolch. Als ich den Dolch gefunden hatte lief ich wieder in den Stall und schwang mich auf Luellas Rücken. Ich flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Hortho le, Luella! Noro Lim!" Sie verstand und rannte aus der offenen Stalltür. Als ich die Strassen von Edoras runterritt bemerkte ich viele Leute die mir nachsahen. Die Königstochter sah man nicht oft mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht, wie sie ihr Pferd antrieb als wäre der leibhaftige Böse hinter ihr her.  
  
Ich ritt aus der Stadt, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin ich wollte. Ich ritt weiter und weiter, und merkte nicht wie die Zeit verging. Erst als es dunkel wurde zügelte ich Luella und sah mich um. Ich war in der Westfold. Weit ab von irgendeiner menschlichen Siedlung. Ich ritt auf ein kleines Wäldchen zu, dass ungefähr 20 Minuten von mir entfernt lag. Als ich dort ankam hielt ich Luella an und wollte mich von ihrem Rücken schwingen. Doch als ich auf dem Boden aufkam erschienen mir plötzlich Bilder vor Augen.  
  
~+~  
  
Brennende Häuser, dunkle Gestalten die Leute töteten. Ein paar tapfere Bauern, die verzweifelt versuchten, ihre Häuser, ihre Dörfer zu verteidigen. Einzelne Soldaten auf der Flucht, Mütter die sich vor ihre Kinder warfen um sie vor dem Tod zu schützen. Kinder, die voller Angst auf den Pferden ihrer Eltern davonritten. Eine Mutter, die ihre Kinder mit dem Schwert gegen die -Angreifer verteidigte. Sie streckte einen Angreifer nach dem anderen nieder. Aber auf einmal kam von hinten eine dunkle Gestalt und rammte ihr sein Schwert in den Rücken.  
  
~+~ 


	2. Kapitel 2

Schweissgebadet erwachte ich aus diesem Traum. Ja, sagte ich mir, es war ein Traum. Nichts weiter als ein unwichtiger Alptraum. Doch plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme. "Nein, Silivren, dass war kein Traum! Es war eine Vision!" das war Bevals Stimme! "Beval! Wo bist du?" doch die Stimme war schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Ich lehnte mich zitternd an einen Baumstamm. Eine Vision? Ich? Ich war doch nichts besonderes! Ich war ein Mädchen aus Rohan, ich war nicht einmal eine Elbin! Aber doch... immerhin hatte ich elbische Vorfahren - auch wenn das schon ewig zurückliegt. Schließlich heiratete Éomer I., König nach dem Ringkrieg, Lothiriel von Dol Amroth. Und von den Leuten von Dol Amroth hieß es schon immer, dass sie Elbenblut in den Adern hätten. Aber trotzdem... Ich wollte nicht anders sein! Ich wollte es nicht! Bei Eru ich hatte gerade mal 15 Sommer erlebt, ich war doch viel zu jung für sowas.   
  
Auf einmal schlug ich hart auf dem Boden auf. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie ich am Baumstamm immer weiter runtergeglitten war. So gewaltsam aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, stellte ich schon wieder neue Überlegungen an. Wo wollte ich überhaupt hinreiten? Zum Fangorn, von dem alle sagen, in ihm würden die Ents leben? Die Baumhüter? Oder nach Imladris, wo immernoch einige der letzten Elben lebten? Oder zum Auenland, einfach um die Halblinge mal kennenzulernen? Ich wusste nicht wo ich hinsollte. Ich beschloss erstmal zu schlafen und dann weiterzusehen. Ich machte schnell ein Lagerfeuer, wickelte mich in meinen Mantel und schlief ein.  
  
~+~  
  
Brennende Wälder. Große Bäume, die rannten. Sie rannten aus dem Wald. Ents! Die Vögel und alle Tiere des Waldes rannten hinter ihnen. Doch sie rannten nicht vor dem Feuer davon. Sie liefen vor einem Schatten weg. Ein Schatten der sich langsam über den Wald ausbreitete.   
  
~+~  
  
Ich erwachte. Schon wieder so ein... Traum. Der Fangorn würde brennen? Auf einmal war mir klar wo ich hin musste: zum Fangorn. Ich musste die Ents warnen!  
  
Schnell stand ich auf und packte die wenigen Sachen, die ich aus den Satteltaschen genommen hatte, wieder ein. Ich schwang mich auf Luellas Rücken und trieb sie an immer schneller zu rennen. "Noro lim, Luella!" Luella verstand meine Worte und jagte über die Ebene als sei Morgoth höchstselbst hinter ihr her. Nach einiger Zeit merkte ich zwar, dass Luella langsamer wurde doch ich tat nichts dagegen, schliesslich war auch eins der Mearas irgendwann erschöpft. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich bei den Ents sein. Sonst kam ich womöglich zu spät und der Wald war bereits verbrannt. Erst am Nachmittag rastete ich für ein paar Stunden und aß etwas. Als der Abend dämmerte saß ich schon wieder auf Luellas Rücken und ritt weiter auf den Fangorn zu, dessen Grenzen ich nur erahnen konnte. Wir rannten durch die Nacht und schließlich, als die Sonne gerade im Osten aufging, konnte ich in der Ferne schemenhaft die Südgrenze des Fangorns sehen. Ich machte noch eine kurze Rast und ritt dann sofort weiter. Jetzt, wo ich mein Ziel fast erreicht hatte, wollte ich nicht unnötig trödeln.   
  
Am Nachmittag kamen wir endlich an der Grenze an. Ich stieg ab und Luella lief sofort zu einem kleinen Bach und trank, während ich den Fangorn betrat. Ich war noch nie hier gewesen, ich hatte nur allerlei unheimliche Gerüchte über diesen Wald gehört. Nach dem Ringkrieg, so behaupteten die Leute, sei niemand, der den Wald betreten hatte, wieder lebendig zurückgekehrt. Ich lies mich jedoch nicht einschüchtern, nur wegen Gerüchten konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass das älteste Volk Mittelerdes plötzlich und ungewarnt einer solchen Gefahr gegenüberstand. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte einen Pfad den ich sofort betrat. "Fangorn? Baumbart? Flinkbaum?" rief ich in den Wald hinein, ich bemerkte verärgert, dass meine Stimme zitterte.   
  
Ich wartete und rief noch zweimal in den Wald doch es tat sich nichts. Gerade wollte ich mich umdrehen als hinter mir auf einmal ein tiefes "Huumm homm hummm" ertönte. Blitzartig drehte ich mich um - mir gegenüber stand ein riesiger Ent, der unendlich alt zu sein schien. Wären da nicht die Augen gewesen hätte ich den Ent sogar für einen Baum gehalten. "Was macht ein Menschenmädchen allein an den Grenzen des Fangorns?" fragte der Ent. "Ich... ich muss euch warnen!" "Soso warnen... Nun, dann kommt einmal mit, ich will euch in eines meiner Häuser führen." Mir kam es vor wie eine Stunde - doch wahrscheinlich liefen wir nur zehn Minuten durch den Wald bis wir vor einer großen Grasmulde standen, die vom Wald eingeschlossen war und an dessen Südwand eine natürliche Höhle aus hohen Bäumen war, die sich in den Kronen zusammenschlossen und so ein Dach bildeten. Der Ent bedeutete mir einzutreten. "Tretet ein! Ich bin Baumbart, der älteste der Ents. Und wer seid ihr?" Ich war also wirlich auf Baumbart gestoßen! "Ich... Ich bin Levina, manchmal auch Silivren genannt, ich bin aus Rohan, die Königstochter." "Was führt euch denn nun her? Ihr sagtet ihr müsstet mich warnen... Doch wovor?" "Ich weiss es selbst nicht genau. Ich hatte Visionen - der Fangorn brannte, Ents rannten aus dem Wald - doch sie rannten nicht vor dem Feuer davon, sondern vor einem Schatten der über dem Wald hing... Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat, wisst ihr es?" "Nicht so hastig! Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen,homm und dann werde ich wohl ein Entthing einberufen müssen - ihr müsst wissen, dass die Nachrichten die ihr mir bringt mich äusserst unruhig machen.Humm homm Legt ihr euch solange hin und schlaft, ihr habt in letzter Zeit bestimmt nicht viel geschlafen - oder irre ich mich da?" 


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich sah mich um und entdeckte schließlich ein großes Bett aus Zweigen. Ich ging darauf zu und legte mich hin - ich hörte Baumbart noch einmal 'Rarum' sagen, dann war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.   
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es draußen schon dunkel. Baumbart war nicht da, und so setzte ich mich auf und dachte nach. 'Was bedeuteten meine 'Visionen'? Wird Mittelerde untergehen?' Ich schreckte aus meinen Überlegungen hoch als ein lautes "Hum hom Rarum" Baumbarts Rückkehr ankündigte. Schnell sprang ich auf - was brachte er für Nachrichten? Baumbart schien meine Frage wohl erraten zu haben, denn er antwortete mir bereits bevor ich die Frage gestellt hatte. "Humm homm... Morgen wird ein Entthing stattfinden. Über eure Visionen rarum. Und nun schlaft weiter, ich werde euch morgen wecken." Ich nickte und legte mich wieder hin - konnte jedoch lange nicht einschlafen. Irgendwan übermannte mich dann doch der Schlaf und mit ihm kam eine weitere Vision.  
  
Ein See, ein Wald um den See herum. Der Mond schien auf den See. Eine Stadt, aus schwarzem Stein. Straßen, Häuser, alles war schwarz. Auf einem Platz fand ein Fest statt, es wurde viel gelacht und geredet. Schließlich erschien auf einem Balkon ein Mann. Er hob seine Hand und sagte "Ein Hoch auf unsere Königin Levina Silivren! Königin über Saeholt!"   
  
An dieser Stelle wachte ich auf. Königin Levina Silivren? Wo war diese Stadt? Und wieso sollte ich - denn viele andere mit dem Namen Levina Silivren gab es wohl nicht - wieso sollte ich Königin dieser Stadt, oder dieses Landes, werden? Nun - vielleicht war es diesmal wirklich ein Traum gewesen und keine Vision. Aber andererseits konnte ich es nicht glauben. Bevals Worte fielen mir wieder ein. " Die Länder im Osten Mittelerdes, am Meer von Rhûn, sind nun friedlich. Wenn du in Not bist, suche im Osten Zuflucht! Der Osten ist weitgehend unbewohnt, er bietet Platz für ein ganzes Volk." Vielleicht war diese Stadt im Osten? Der See das Meer von Rhûn? Das machte Sinn - der Wald, das Meer... Aber wieso sollte ich Königin in einem Land im Osten werden, welches noch nicht einmal existierte? Was würde passieren? Wer würde das Volk sein?   
  
Ich beschloss, Baumbart zu fragen, ob er etwas davon wisse. Als ich jedoch wieder aufstand, bemerkte ich, dass Baumbart erneut abwesend war. Wahrscheinlich teilte er gerade den anderen Ents mit, was sie erzählt hatte. Um nicht wieder einzuschlafen, wenn ich weiter auf diesem - zugegeben nicht sehr bequemen - Bett lag, stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Dort angekommen, merkte ich, dass es noch immer Nacht war, und ein leises Angstgefühl beschlich mich. Was, wenn nun auf einmal irgendwelche dunklen Geschöpfe auftauchten? Zum Beispiel Orks - von denen ich nur Geschichten gehört hatte, aber noch nie welche gesehen hatte ? Was dann?  
  
Trotzdem. Ich wollte nicht wieder in die Höhle gehen, und versuchen mich vor meinen Ängsten zu verstecken. Wenn nun irgendwelche Geschöpfe kommen sollten - dann hatte ich eben Pech gehabt. Das war Schicksal. Da konnte man dann eben nichts machen. Ich sprach mir insgeheim Mut zu und lief immer weiter in den Wald hinein.   
  
In Gedanken versunken vergaß ich, mir den Weg zu merken, den ich ging. Als ich auf einmal hinter mir ein wütendes Grollen vernahm, drehte ich mich erschrocken um. Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wenn ich unbewaffnet war, wurde ich angegriffen! 


End file.
